Crafting - Training (Out-dated)
' Crafting' is a useful skill to make your own items such as range armor however it is quite a tedious skill to level and is also time consuming. It's one of the few skills needed to obtain The Korasi Sword. THIS GUIDE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Getting Started Crafting is one of the hardest and most time consuming skills on CXMX, the reason for that is that the items needed for crafting are not easily obtained unless you're going to buy the items from other players. When starting from''' level 1''' you don't need anything. Start by operating the''' Lodestone Network' and teleporting to Seers Village, from there walk towards the '''bank' and turn until you reach the''' flax''' field. Green highlight marks the teleport spot, the yellow line is the path to flax, the purple line is path to where you can spin your flax and light blue is where you can bank your spinned flax. Area marked with red is where you can pick flax. If you follow the purple line you have to take the ladder to the second floor of the house to spin your flax. You should do''' flax picking''' and spinning it into bow strings until you reach level 28 crafting. As shown in this picture (Fig. 2), spinning flax into bow string gives you 300xp and picking flax does not give xp. This will take more time as you gain more levels since '300xp''' is not a lot of xp however it is faster than tanning cowhides, when the time it takes to kill cows and get full inventory of hides plus tanning all the hides into hard leather and eventually crafting it are taken into consideration. Spin flax until Crafting reaches '''Level 28. Novice Only once you've reached Level 28 Crafting is it recommended that you move onto crafting armor. To start with crafting leather armour, you first need''' the thread''' and needle which can be bought from Dommik in Al-Kharid. This map shows the location of Dommik, where to''' tan hides', teleport and bank. Dark blue highlight is location of '''Dommik', purple highlight shows where you can tan your hides (Ellis), green highlight marks teleport and blue is where you can bank your items. After getting the''' thread''' and needle you need''' cowhides', these can be obtained from cows all around '''CXMX'. One of the few places is in Lumbridge, use the Lodestone Network '''and teleport there. Walk across the bridge and up towards the big field where all cows can be found, as shown on this map. You should have '''26 inventory spaces if you kept the thread and needle in your inventory from the step above. You will be able to carry 26 cowhides that then have to be tanned into''' hard leather.' In order to do that teleport back to '''Al-Kharid' and go to Ellis,' '''to tan the hides click on' Ellis''' and pick Tan-Hides. Once all hides have been tanned, '''you will have an inventory full of '''hard leather, click on it and start crafting leather body's. Each leather body will provide 700xp. Craft leather body's until you reach Crafting Level 57. Advanced Moving onto crafting D'hides for range armor will give you more experience points, but there's also a small''' risk''' when gathering D'hides. Green D'hides can be obtained by killing Green Dragons. Before proceeding to kill Green Dragons, you should have similar gear and inventory to the one in the picture, dragon helmet is not necassary. Also you do not have to use Anti-Dragon Fire Shield instead you can have Dragon Defender and use Protect from Magic Prayer, which works just the same as Anti-Dragon Fire Shield but you MUST have Prayer Potions '''as shown in the picture. ''Protect from Magic Prayer '' '''Green Dragons can be found in Wilderness just outside of Edgeville. Start by using Lodestone Network and teleporting to Edgeville. Use this map as guide, the Red Highlight is main location of Green Dragons. Before you begin the battle, make sure you are equipped with the gear shown above, and activate Protect from Magic prayer or simply use an Anti-Dragon Fire Shield. Take care when killing Green Dragons and be sure to have teleport runes as shown above in inventory. Once you have full inventory of Green D'hides use Varrock teleport with runes and then open''' Lodestone Network''' and teleport to Edgeville. This way is quicker than running back. Do this until you think you have enough Green D'hides in your bank and move on by teleporting to Al-Kharid and get all your Green D'hides tanned so you can start crafting them into Green D'hide Vambrace's. As you gain more levels craft better armor like legs or body until you reach Crafting Level 71. Table of Basic Crafting This table shows time difference and xp gained between flax spinning and crafting hard leather into armor. ''This chart has been timed by Darkzside, Wiki name G4Grillz.'' This table gives you very close view on how quickly you would either spin '''Flax into Bow string or go through process of making''' Leather body''' from Cowhides. If you multiply the''' total time''' of making Bow strings '''by two, it would be '''6:24 minutes and 2x total xp of it would be 16,800 xp. This proves that there isn't much difference in time and toal xp however it does mean that making Cowhides into Hard leather and then crafting into''' Leather body''' is faster. Notes Crafting may not be fully implemented yet, meaning you're limited to things you can craft. When using a dragon defender as shown above on one of the pictures make sure you always put on Protect from Magic prayer otherwise dragon breath will damage you immensely. (400 + damage) Forum Guide This Guide is not yet availabe on Forums.